


She makes you a better man

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Blackwater, F/M, Runaway, Take my hand, alternative universe, little bird, sansan shit that makes me cry, the hound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor and Sansa run away from the Blackwater, heading for north Essos. But, what will they encounter on the way there, and what will happen when they draw closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll fly to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> A Blackwater AU inspired by Sookie2502 's great video, she makes you a better man, go check it out.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=yF3qmWm2e5M

_**:Take my hand** _  
_**We'll fly to the sky** _  
_**Close your eyes, I'm at your side** _  
_**Tomorrows gonna be just fine** _

_**Everything's been bitter** _  
_**Like there was no reason to smile** _  
_**Pieces of dreams have been shattered** _  
_**And you feel like you're being left behind** _

_**You are not alone** _  
_**Someones here to play your song:** _

 

_**[Picset, follow me on tumblr](http://sansasandorshipper.tumblr.com/post/130430278440/she-makes-you-a-better-man-chapter-one) ** _

Why had she listened to Shae? Why did she go to her room, was it really better than with the queen and at least one loyal guard? She couldn't figure it out. But, to be honest, she didn't have much time to contemplate as her wrist was sharply pulled when she stood next to the bed. Sansa had had enough tears wasted and screams made, she didn't feel like bringing them back right now. So she stayed silent.

"Little Bird. I knew you'd come." That made Sansa relax, she didn't feel so tense anymore, at the sound of the familiar voice. Pulling her wrist away she felt a hand softy holding her dress as she lit three candles. Turning to face The Hound, she set a candle on the bed side table, then crouched down to his level. Smiling at him, she could see he was sweaty, bloody, muddy and scared.

"Don't you want to know who's wining the battle?" She didn't make any movement, but her smile faded. Sandor Clegane, put a hand in Sansa's hair, threading his fingers in and out of her auburn strands.

"Well I know who's lost. Me. I've lost all." Going down onto her knees she fell back onto her heels and stared down at The Hound. Reaching into her corset, she pulled out a handkerchief, slowly putting it to his face, she tried to rub off some of the mud and blood. It took a little bit of effort to get the silk to pick up any muck, but when it did, it got coated. The white was no longer to be seen. Dropping the fabric on the floor she looked back at the Hound.

"That blasted dwarf, should have murdered him years ago. I hope he's stabbed tonight." Sansa furrowed her brow, she thought there was more to be said.

"Is that all you have lost?" She asked him slowly, as the screams were heard outside. As Sandor Clegane lay on the bed in front of her, Sansa wanted to give him a hug from how scared he looked.

"There is more too it, Little Bird. But, I can't loose what I don't have, that is where my problem lies. So I have lost more than I intended to be lost." Sansa was still confused but she just listened.

"But you wouldn't care would you Little Bird. You in your fantasy word of knights and courteous men, even after all that's happened you still let everything go over your head don't you. If you didn't, you would understand what I had lost." She should feel offended, she should be annoyed at him, she should yell at him, Sansa should have done a lot of things, but she didn't deny anything he just said. So how could she be angry? Being angry wouldn't be fair.

"I'm sorry if i seem, away with the clouds as it were. I don't mean it as offence, I'm not too observant if I'm honest, I'm not good at that. I was told I have to be the proper lady, I hardly learned anything aside from fairytales and needlework. That's why I'm so, unprepared and act so stupidly in situations you find so easy to analyse and understand. I'm sorry." It was only when he had finished that she realised she may have made the situation worse by apologizing. "Why are you here?"

"I thought. That." Sandor sat up and put a hand to his head. Sansa, eager to hear the answer got onto the bed and sat opposite him. "I'm going." Her heart was in her mouth.

"Going?" The Little Bird asked.

"Yes going. The Little Lady repeats everything she's told. I'm leaving this hell hole and fuck anyone who tries to stop me. I have this." He gestured to his long sword. Sansa swallowed putting a hand onto his, he stared at her. Scared.

"Where?" Sansa slowly said, she held onto his hand softy, not wanting to scare him to much.

"Maybe to Braavos or Mereen, I could always find the Dragon queen. Try serve her, might as well, it's all I know, to serve and to fuck. Not a knight, loyal, but not a knight." Sansa knew she didn't believe him, she didn't want to believe he would leave. Now she held onto his hand a bit tighter.

"No." She whispered. Not thinking he would hear her.

"No?" Sandor asked her, squeezing her hand.

"Dont. Please don't go." Sansa couldn't explain why, she didn't know why, but something inside her knew she was doomed if he were to leave, and that she didn't want him to leave anyway. What the feeling was, she didn't know, perhaps safety, she wanted the safety she felt when he was around her. Admitting that was enough to make her blush, could it be anything more than that? She didn't think so, or she didn't want to think it.

"I could take you with me. Take you away from here. I'd keep you safe, do you want to escape." It was at that moment, Sansa had a choice that would change her life. She could go with him. Perhaps escape the clutches of the Lannisters, perhaps when things were safe, return to her mother and brothers, perhaps find her sister. Maybe even be at peace for once in her life. That was a long shot. But maybe it wasn't worth the risk. What if Sandor was killed, what would she do, she'd die, be raped, captured, tortured, sold, used. It didn't sound to different to her life as of present, so how could the chance of freedom be bad? She had too take it. As she contemplated, Sansa didn't notice that Sandor had stood up and was near the door. She snapped back to reality and saw him leaving, alarmed.

"Wait!" She scarcely yelled, he turned and Sansa jumped up off the bed.

"I want to come with you." Those six words could rebuild the foundation for the greatest downfall or the greatest rise a Stark had ever created.


	2. I think we should run

_**:And we will step outside,** _  
_**Checking out the coast is clear on both sides,** _  
_**We don't wanna be seen oh, this is suicide...** _  
_**But you can't see the ropes.** _

_**And I won't tell my mother,** _  
_**It's better she don't know** _  
_**And he won't tell his folks,** _  
_**Cause they're already ghosts.** _  
_**So we'll just keep each other as safe as we can.** _  
_**Until we reach the border until we make our plan.** _

_**To run, run, run, run,** _  
_**to run, run, run, run,** _  
_**to run, run, run, run... :** _

_**[Picset, follow me on tumblr](http://sansasandorshipper.tumblr.com/post/130581621905/she-makes-you-a-better-man-chapter-two) ** _

He gave her about ten minutes to prepare a bag that could have to last her, a whole lot of months. But they needed to leave while the battle was still raging or more people would be know to their escape. When her bag was packed, she gave it to him and wrapped a cloak around her, running down the stone halls of the keep in an attempt to get away quickly, Sandor had lost his bearings, _what the hell? This never happens._ Looking around he was close, to close, to the kingsguard barracks.

"Oh Gods, get under my cloak, and hold on to me, we can't be seen, and you can't fucking let go of me." He knew she'd find it inappropriate, but he didn't care, he thought she had the brains to realise it was this or death. So she held onto him around his neck and jumped up so her knees were tight against his waist. To hide her legs he secured his cloak at the neck and it dropped down onto his stomach. Walking quickly down some stairs, he was near the training yard. Going up he got to the stables. No one had been around so far and he intended to keep it that way.

"Get down now Little Bird." He said as he walked into Strangers stall. The great stallion didn't usually take to stable boys or smaller people so he was surprised when the war horse nudged Sansa's head and she began to stroke his face. _Suppose she's prettier than a stable boy._  

Saddling Starnger ten times quicker than he usually did, Sandor immediately hoisted Sansa up and she yelped, alarmed. He paid no attention to her as he jumped up behind her and wrapped the cloak securely around her and over her head. The headed for the Dragon Gate, at the North East side of Kings Landing. Sandor needed to get away from the Blackwater and away from Maegor's Holdfast as quick as possible.

He made Stranger gallop faster than he usually would, through flea bottom he saw the many women and men and children screaming and freaking out. Some of the houses had been set on fire and the horse reared up in surprise. Sandor leant forward and Sansa gripped the reins so hard her knuckles went white. But as they moved in and out the houses of flea bottom, Sandor could we the Dragon Gate.

The gate had five dragons crawling up it in red stone, one large one on the top of the gate, then two on either side of the gate. Wings brought in, and threating to attack at any moment, with a darkness in their eyes that Sandor couldn't explain. He knew of he ever saw a dragon, even he would be fearful.

 

"It's okay now Little Bird." He whispered to her as they approached the gate. Sandor was surprised and slightly amused as he approached the gate.  _Well fuck me, it's Boros fucking Blount. What in the Stranger's name is he doing at the bloody Dragon gate? He should be with the king, if the little fucker hasn't alreadly got himself killed that is. To think, I put up with the little lions Shit since he was born, he wasn't all that bad as a baby. Normal enough, Tommen and Myrcella were exactly the same at that age. But then it all went cockfaced and his true messed up colours were brought to everyone's attention. Twat._  There was Boros and about four soldiers.

"What are you doing Clegane?" His slimy voice sneered.

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Go back to the battle and fight you coward." Sandor Clegane laughed at him. Right in his face, holding Sansa's hand's, they shook and he at stroked them slowly.

"Open the gate Blount. Or so you want me to get off this fucking horse and shove this sword through your none existent cock?" Sandor retorted. Blount took out his sword and Sandor jumped off the horse. Though it took some time to pry his hands free of Sansa's iron grip. Walking toward Boros he swang the sword around in his hand, blood on his face and anger in his eyes and dodged Blount's first swing, getting him straight in the cock. Screaming Boros stumbled backward and dropped his sword. The other four soldiers were about to get up, but Sandor gave them a look which made them sit back down.

"Open the fucking gate and throw all your weapons on the ground. If one of you even tries to hurt us, I will rape your dead fucking corpse." The men pushed the wheels that hoisted up the porticullis and Sandor got up onto Stranger, Sansa closely gripping him, he quickly rode through the gate and away from Kings Landing.

Sansa had been silent the whole way, even sleeping silently in the dead of night. He had headed North East, letting as far away from Kings Landing as he could in a day, he needing to get to the east coast near Gull town and Dragonstone. He needed to get that far up so as he could get as direct a trip to North Essos as possible.

He had gone no where near the kingsroad for a good reason, that almost everyone in and out of Kings Landing used it, and ugly face like his and a beautiful face like Sansa's was bound to ask questions. Stranger walked slowly through a forest, Sandor slowed the horse to a stand still and jumped down, the ground wasn't sharp or rocky and seemee soft enough. Getting out his bedroll, he realised he only had one, meaning he was going to have a shit night of sleep ahead of him. But anyway, he brought Sansa from her slumber and as she jumped into the ground Stranger lay down. Sansa was sleepy and she yawned, laying her down on the bedroll she curled up and started to shiver in her sleep. Huffing Sandor lay his bloody kings guard cloak over her, and she ceased her shivering.

Lying quite a distance from her, Sandor lay his head on a log and closed his eyes, comforted by the shallow breathing from that of his horse and the Little Bird. It was some while after when he heard a stirring by Sansa.

"Sandor?" She whispered very quietly, he didn't answer.

"Sandor, where are you?"

"I'm right here Little Bird, not going anywhere. Now go to sleep, I need the fucker too." He felt a little bad for adding the curse and harsh words to the end of a completely sincere and kind enough sentence. But a remark with no harshness was hard to come by from him. There was a long stretch of silence that now occurred between the two, but then Sandor heard the sounds he hated to hear, but was unfortunately accustomed too. Her crying, soft intakes of breathes with the small cries and occasional sniff. He didn't let much slip his eye or memory, but there were some things he wished he just couldn't be reminded of.

"Little Bird." He meant for it to come out softy, but it didn't, it was gruff and harsh. Her crying ceased.

"I'm sorry. Can you come here, please?" She whimpered. Sandor sighed and walked over to where he had left the bedroll. Sitting down next to it, she leant her head on his shoulder, which soon became his chest, crying and clutching the cloak to her like her life depended on it. Sandor put an arm around her shoulders, not sure what to do in this situation. As if a woman had ever been this close to him.

"It's okay Little Bird, your alright now, your safe." She settled her crying and wrapped one of her arms around his lower stomach and back, he hated to admit it, but the activity in his breeches made him question his fucked up mind even more than usual.

The next morning, Sandor had sunk down onto floor and the Little Bird had found her way to lie on top of the old beast, head leaning on his shoulder and lips very close to his face. The cloak covered both of them and Stranger lay next to the two, asleep. The three didn't wake until it was a good 3 hours after dawn. (About 9 am). Sandor woke first, at first he didn't open his eyes and he went onto his side, which caused a thump then he was leaning on something soft. Opening one eye, he had pushed Sansa off him, and now he was leaning on her chest, her arm draped gently over his stomach. _Fucking shit._

He didn't move and neither did she, except for breaths. Slowly he tried to manoeuvre himself away from her, but her arm over him held onto his tunic. Sighing Sandor just stayed where he was.

* * *

 Sansa breathed on and out slowly, not waking, but she did when she was shoved off her current place. Not opening her eyes she draped her arm over whatever was leaning on her chest, Lady. She thought. But it was not Lady. Opening one eye slightly, she could see Sandor Clegane leaning on her chest with an arm on her stomach, when he tried to pull away, Sansa held onto his tunic and he stayed where he was. Then Sansa felt more daring. She turned so her back was pressed tightly to his chest, she leant her head on his other hand so he couldn't move.

Slowly The Hound relaxed too and lay down, the closeness made Sansa feel safe and she liked it. It was what she always felt, when she was near him, with the overpowering feeling of joy as well. She didn't understand why he made her happy, he was always gruff and harsh with her, no reason to like someone but, it was different with him, Sansa had yet to figure out why. But she intended to find out. Sansa fell asleep like that, leaning on The Hounds hand, his fingers slowly stroked her eyebrow bone and forehead as he got closer to her.

Almost an hour later, Sansa woke up and the comforting hand and body of Sandor wasn't behind her. She sat up and looking around, couldn't find him.  _Oh no, he hasn't, he wouldn't leave me? No, he wouldn't I know, he wouldn't have brought me otherwise._  Standing up, Sansa clutched his cloak and her cloak, tight to her, keeping her warm in the crisp and cold morning.

She couldn't really go off into the woods and look for him, she would get lost or actually do worse, she could get killed or kidnapped. So she just walked to Stranger who was still lying asleep on the floor, sitting by the destrier, Sansa stroked the horses mane. Which jolted it from sleep, but he didn't move. Stroking downs horses nose and neck then through his hair, Sansa shuffled rounder horse and stroking the stomach of the horse she leant her head on the horses neck. Soothing the horses and her nerves she waited for Sandor to prevail.

When he did walk out of the forest, Sansa didn't notice him at first, but as she turned, afraid a man was coming to take her away. She saw him and smiled. Sandor frowned at her being so close to the horse, but didn't say anything to her. He had a couple of rabbits in his hands and began a fire on the dry ground. Sitting up, Sansa observed the cruel skinning of the rabbits, she didn't like violence really and hated cruelty toward animals.

As the rabbits roasted on the fire, Sansa realised how many times she had eaten meat, and how bad that made her feel. She couldn't let it dwell on her, and she couldn't think about it to much, so she went and sat closer to the hound. The silence was bugging her. Like something pulling on her sleeve that she couldn't shake off, so she turned to Sandor and said the stupidest thing she'd said in a while.

"Are we nearly there yet?" The look he gave her made her want to go into a corner and die, realising how stupid and whiny she must have sounded, she went back over to Stranger. Petting and stroking the beast it see me to calm the great horse and soothe it back to sleep. The warhorse had travelled a long way and deserved as much rest as it could get.

"Come eat." Sandor told her, turning around Sansa saw the man sitting down and devouring the rabbit from the bone. He had left the other for Sansa and she gratefully ran over, holding the animal in her hands she looked at Sandor with an asking, pleading face. Sighing, Sandor put down his rabbit and broke of some pieces of the rabbits limbs to make it easier for her to eat it. With a thanking look Sansa took a legs of the rabbit in her hand, digging in.

When the two had both finished, each bone licked clean, they stamped out the fire and Sandor awoke Stranger. Pulling Sansa up in front of him, she still held the folded white cloak close to her and her blue one around her neck.

The riding that day had been uneventful off the kings road. But Sandor feared he had accidentally gone a little to far west than he would like. He needed to get far north east, away from Lannisters.


	3. Let's be alone together

_**I don't know where you're going** _  
_**But do you got room for one more troubled soul?** _  
_**I don't know where I'm going** _  
_**But I don't think I'm coming home and I said** _  
_**I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead** _  
_**This is the road to ruin** _  
_**And we're starting at the end** _

"Seven buggering fucking hells." Was the sentence that awoke Sansa from her daydream. She had been thinking about her as Queen of Winterfell, The Queen in The North, people chanting her name and singing songs describing how she triumphed against evil. There was an image in her head of her riding off into battle at the front of a Stark army. Far from the truth, but it was a nice daydream.

Sandor had shrunk back from the fire that had seemed unpredictable, Sansa turned around and saw him, scared as the boy he once was shrinking away from the burning embers. He was holding his left hand with his right and his knuckles were turning white from holding them. Sansa stood up and slowly approached the beast, who seemed more scared than she'd ever seen him.

"Sandor? What's wrong?" He glared at her and didn't reply, just continued to curse quietly, but Sansa had a plan to help him. While Sandor had been hunting or looking for water, Sansa had done a little of her own exploration. She had found a plant that she believed would help burns and wounds. So quietly she walked to the small crop of the plant and started to pull some of it up from under the ground. Till she was suddenly greeted by a hand over her mouth and nose and a knife at her neck.

"Now, shut up and stand up." Sansa's eyes and heart where wild. She couldn't focus, but the knife on her neck put it into perspective, so she shut her mouth. There wasn't much dialogue from then on. But th hand was moved from her neck and just a hand on her shoulder, the other one held a knife. She knew that. Then she realised where she was going.

This stranger was deploying her and him toward Sandor, silently, to kill him. She knew if she shouted the stranger would kill her, but if she didn't, Sandor would be history. So she was silent. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her sacrificing herself for him.

"If you wanted to creep up on me. You could have at least been quiet." Sandor turned, he seemed to have been smiling and then he saw her and his smile faded as he stood. It was replaced with anger.

"If you harm her in any way, I will break both your hands, just leave now and I won't kill you. Take your hand off her and fuck off right now, or I will rape your dead corpse." The stranger's grip on Sansa's shoulder loosened and she heard the sound of someone running so she ran toward Sandor and hugged him around his middle.

"Its alright Little Bird. Your alright." Later on that day, Sansa was side saddle and holding onto Sandor while they rode on, Sandor had told her that he wanted them to get to the port by the end of the day or at least in the next two so they had to press on.

It was maybe a couple of minutes after that, that Sansa woke up and she wasn't on Stranger, she was being held by Sandor on his lap with his kingsguard cloak draped over her,behind some bushes, he had blood on his face. Not making a sound, Sansa looked to her left and there were six men, there was enough distance between them and the men too speak and not be heard, but they didn't.

"They're from Harrenhal, Gregor's men." He whispered very close to her ear, Sansa stayed deathly still and the two watched and waited. There was no way that Sandor could take all six men and then that would leave the Little Bird alone. No, he couldn't do that. So he stayed silent and so did she. Hours passed, and both the hound and the bird were impatient. But soon enough it was night and the camp were asleep.

"We need to get to Stranger, and get out of here." He whispered, close to her ear again. Sansa had been leaning against the hound for a long time now and his hands had settled right on her stomach. Which suddenly gave Sansa the image of a ginger baby with grey eyes. She didn't know why, but there it is.

"Where is Stranger?" Sansa asked, Sandor nodded to a couple of trees not three meters from them. Sansa put one of hands over Sandor and compared their hands, he was always so much more dominant looking than her, but she felt she could make him do things for her for some reason. Then he put with other hand on top of hers, and Sansa didn't move, his breath was next to her ear. Sitting on Sandor's lap maybe wasn't aimed at being so... thought provoking. But it made her think alright.

She was leaning her back on his chest and he rested his chin on the crown of head. Making Sansa feel safe, even though there were soldiers not far from them. Their hands were interlocked and Sansa turned her head so her cheek rested on his chest and he moved his hands from holding hers to wrap them around her. It made Sansa's cheeks burn but she didn't care, if this was how she was to be captured she wouldn't care for what the soldiers said.

Eventually Sansa fell asleep and woke two hours later from Sandor rousing her. Flicking her eyes open she looked up and Sandor was awake and looking at the soldiers camp. No fire. That want that they wouldn't see them, Sandor pushed Sans forward a little, signalling for her to move forward quietly and Sandor stood up staying still for a second before he picked up Sansa like a child and she didn't make a sound. Clutching to the white cloak, Sansa whimpered slightly and Sandor squeezed her lightly to comfort her. It was better to make one footfall than two, less noticeable.

Sandor put Sansa down when they were next to Stranger, there was just enough moonlight coming through the trees to see the path they needed to take, and Sandor shinned up onto Stranger pulling Sansa up with him. She was infront of him and he clung onto her with one arm and she gripped his hand Sith one of hers and the reins with the other, turning her knuckles white.

Then Stranger went into a very fast canter, rushing past any men that had roused from their sleep. He didn't stop till they were a safe distance from the men's camp and even then Stranger walked at a quick pace. Sandor's arm was still wrapped around her and she leant against him for fear that she would fall off she was so worried. It was only an hour later that they came to a standstill, and Sansa could see lots of light down below her, they were on a hill leading to a port.

It was deathly quiet and made Sansa even more nervous than she alreadly was, her heart was beating fast and she couldn't control her erratic breathing. Sandor wrapped both his arms around her now and Sansa wished she could turn around and bury her face in his neck.

"Shsh now, we made it." He rasped close to her ear and Sansa couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Come on Little Bird. We'll stay at an inn tonight and you can get some good sleep away from me." Sansa could have sworn he kissed the top of her head, but didn't want to say anything. As Stranger slowly walked down the hill, small steps at a time, Sansa leaned forward a little, laying her head on Strangers mane. Up above The Little Bird could hear crows crying and clawing as trees. It set the mood as being a little creepy and eerie to her and then a wolf howled a way away making Sansa bolt upright and nearly hit Sandor in the chest. Sansa didn't understand why she did that when she heard the wolf, it just felt like she had to look to check for... She didn't know what.

"Will we be safe now?" Sansa whispered just loud enough to hear as she settled back onto Sandor's chest.

"I can't promise you anything Little Bird. But while I still stand, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. That you can count on." He rested his chin back on Sansa's head and she felt at ease.

Sandor jumped on the horse first then took hold of Sansa's waist picking her up like she weighed nothing and placing her on the ground. His hands lingered on her waist but soon detached themselves as the stable boy walked toward Stranger and the horse bit the air near the boy.

"Dont worry, he'll do it. Thank you." Sansa told him, she looked up at Sandor and smiled. He closed his eyes momentarily then walked past Sansa, and it felt like she had been stabbed in the gut as he rejected her gaze. She walked behind Sandor at a safe distance, pulling up her hood as tied Stranger into the stall. Sandor turned back to Sansa, her deep blue eyes glassy. He pulled up the hood to his cloak as well and walked inform of her, keeping very close to Sandor as they walked into the inn Sansa grew more and more tired. Not bothering to listen to what the inn keeper was aaying, she just followed Sandor up the stairs to their bedroom.

"They'll bring up bath water and some more furs." He muttered, as the door was shut but Sansa pulled her hood down and smiled up at him still.

"Thank you, for everything. You've been so brave, and kind to me, I'm very gracious of that." Sandor chuckled in a mocking fashion and Sansa turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry. Sansa hated him laughing at her, she felt worthless inside and even when he tried weakly to pull her around she didn't budge. So Sandor spun her round more forcible, Sansa stared up at him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry Little Bird. I'm not worth it." Furrowing her brow and biting the inside of her cheek, Sansa plucked up a great amount of courage and wrapped her arms around Sandor's middle. Her arms not making it the full way round him, she held on and waited for his comforting hold. When it finally came, she nestled herself on his armour, closing her eyes she smiled to herself. Realising she could bring the hound to her knees if she really needed to. Not that she did. But it was good to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they will be in Essos


End file.
